A Christmas Carol: Digimon Version
by Shadow74656
Summary: It's Christmas and everyone is in the season of giving, but not Yamaki. Can three Digimon Spirits change his fate? Or Will he be doomed to be bound by chains for all eternity?


****

**SD: **Ok, first of all I would like to say **MERRY CHRISTMAS! **Second of all, thank you to all of you people who applied for beta reader, but I have now found one. Thirdly, I haven't gotten around to working on Dark Omens because I have lots of stuff to do and I'm going to have to study for some exams in January, so um yeah, it'll be a while til you see a new chapter. Fourthly, I spent a lot my Christmas holiday writing this story just so you people can do some light reading, so be good and give me a review! Other than that…enjoy

**"You give but little when you give of your possessions. It is when you give of yourself that you truly give."**

**-Kahil Gibran**

**"All you have shall some day be given;   
Therefore give now, that the season of giving  
may be yours and not your inheritors."******

**-**Kahlil**** Gibran********

****

****

****

**A Christmas Carol**

****

**Chapter 1: Phantomon's Ghost**

The day was Christmas Eve, a blanket of white powered snow covered all of West Shinjuku. It was a time of joy and happiness, but not for a certain Hypnos Director. Yamaki simply hated Christmas, for some reason the thought of people giving gifts to one another was simply pointless. To him, Christmas was nothing more that another day of the week.      

Click, Click, Click. Yamaki fiddled with his lighter as his eyes scanned the computer screen looking for errors in the new AI program and occasionally glanced at an uneasy Janyuu. 

"It's garbage," said Yamaki ejecting the CD from his computer, "The debug mode is inoperative, and interface is completely scrambled,"

"Sorry," was Janyuu's reply, he didn't look at the blond man.

"I hired you because you were the best," said Yamaki, "What am I going to do with you?" 

"I'm sorry" repeated Janyuu, "Its just that I'm really looking forward to the party at Rika's house-"

"Oh I see," Yamaki stated sarcastically, "Just because you've been invited to some party makes you think you can just neglect your duties, very interesting,"

"Come on Yamaki, where's your Christmas Spirit?" asked Janyuu.

"Bah, humbug!" spat Yamaki. "There's no such thing!"

Janyuu sighed, "Can't I at least leave early?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Yamaki, "You're not leaving until you finish that AI program!"

"But its Christmas," complained Janyuu. 

"I don't care because it's "Christmas"," said Yamaki harshly, throwing the CD to Janyuu hands, "I expect this program perfected by the before quitting time, or you'll be spending Christmas Day here as well. Do you understand?" added Yamaki.

"Yes, Sir," said Janyuu as he left Yamaki's office. 

"Pitiful underlings," said Yamaki after Janyuu left, "Good help is so hard to find," 

The director checked his watch, it was noon already. Then as if on cue, his stomach started to rumble. 

"Well now's as good as time as any to get something to eat," said Yamaki to himself. The director slipped on his jacket and left the building. 

"Hmm…I feel like steak," said Yamaki.

"Hey Mr. Yamaki," said a voice from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Takato and his gang. 

"Merry Christmas," said Henry. 

"Merry what?" grumbled Yamaki.

"Christmas, you know, the season of giving," said Kazu, "The birth of Santa Claus,"

"The birth of Jesus, idiot," corrected Kenta.

"Whatever," replied Kazu. 

"Humbug I tell you," growled Yamaki, "It's a complete was of time,"

"Er…right…" said Rika, "Well we were wondering if you wanted to come to my Christmas party, everyone's coming, Henry's dad, Takato, the Monster Makers, everyone,"

"Now what in the world would make you think that I'd go to some 13 year old kid's party?!" asked Yamaki.

"Well so-rry, for being kind," said Rika cynically.

"Sheesh, where's your Christmas Spirit?" asked Ryo.

"I left it in the D-Reaper," mumbled Yamaki.

"Come on guys…let's get out of here," insisted Henry eyeing Yamaki.

"I don't even understand why we even celebrate an American holiday here," said Yamaki, lighting a cigarette. After a 15 minute walk, he arrived at a restaurant and walked inside. He took a seat and was greeted by a waiter.

"Hello sir, my name is Prier and I will be your waiter for this afternoon," introduced the waiter.

"What will you like to eat?" asked the waiter with a French accent.

"I'll have a steak, medium rare, with mash potatoes, a slice of cheese cake and a glass of ice wine," said Yamaki.

"Very good sir," said the waiter, "May I also interest you in our Christmas Special? It consists of half a chicken, salad and a bowl of soup; and 50% of the proceeds go to the local orphanage,"

"No thank you," said Yamaki, "I'll have the steak," 

"Are you sure?" asked the waiter

"Yes, I'm sure," said Yamaki a little bit annoyed by now.

"But sir, this is the season of giving after all..." persuaded waiter.

"What part of no thanks don't you understand?!" said Yamaki, "Steak with a glass of wine! Now!" 

"Yes sir…right away," said the waiter as he backed away and returned with the wine. 

"Humbug, Christmas is just another glorified day made up by people to squander money off people," mumbled Yamaki and took a sip of wine,"

Before Yamaki had the chance to take another sip of the wine, his cell phone rang. He reluctantly fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"What is it now?" asked Yamaki annoyed.

"Yamaki, you better get up here right away," said Tally on the other side of the line, "It's urgent," Then the phone went dead.

Yamaki turned off his cell phone and drained his glass of wine in one gulp and quickly left the restaurant.

"Hey! You didn't pay for your lunch!" shouted the waiter.

"Put it on my tab!" shouted back Yamaki.

The annoyed director sprinted back to the Hypnos building and walked up to the control room, "This had better be good!" as he threw open the doors. And to his disgust, the entire Senior Staff had turned the control room into the North Pole. There was tinsel, presents, wreaths, and bells everywhere; they had even put Christmas lights on the Juggernaut!

 "What the hell-" barked Yamaki but suddenly out of no where Riley jumped out and kissed him. 

"Mmmmph!" screamed Yamaki and pushed Riley out of the way. "What was that for?!" The technician simply pointed to the mistletoe above his head. 

"Merry Christmas, Yamaki!" Everyone shouted. 

"What the hell have you done to my control room?!?!" barked Yamaki, his face more red than Takato's Guilmon.

"We took the liberty of redecorating the office for you Yamaki, we thought that you could use the Christmas Cheer," said Dolphin, uncorking a champagne bottle.

"Oh, a little Christmas Cheer, eh?!" said Yamaki breathing in an angered fashion, "Well guess what?! You'll all fired! Now get out before I call security!" 

"But-" piped Tally.

"Out! All of you!" 

Everyone grumbled and murmured talking to each other as they reluctantly left the room. Yamaki grumbled to himself as he ripped off all of the Christmas decoration off the walls. "Idiots! They think they can ruin my building…should have arrested them for vandalism…peace on earth, bah humbug!" 

After the last of decorations were disposed of Yamaki decided to finish up the AI program that Janyuu had neglected to finish himself. Half way through, and several hours later, he noticed that there was a lot of mist in the room. Could there be a leak in one of the pipes? The mist started to get thicker and thicker. No this wasn't a leak it could only be-

"A Digital Field!" shouted Yamaki in surprise.

"Maybe I shouldn't have fired just the Monster Makers…" mumbled Yamaki as he frantically worked on the control panel pushing buttons. Then for no apparent reason, all of the lights shut off, leaving the red emergency lights on. 

"Great, now main powers down," said Yamaki running from computer to computer as he tried to find out what was going on, "What else can go wrong?"

"_Yamaki…" said an eerie voice from behind the Hypnos operative._

"Damn," thought Yamaki. He turned around and came face to face with a Phantomon. The Digimon wore a grey cloak with a red hood. He had strong piercing green eyes and was covered with chains, and in his hand held a sharp sickle that could slice through Yamaki like a hot knife through butter. 

The director immediately took out his walkie-talkie out and spoke into it. "Yamaki to security, send a team to the control room right now!"

"Don't be afraid Yamaki…" said The Ultimate Digimon. The Digimon infiltrated his headquarters holding a giant sickle and expects him not to be afraid? Too late for that, "…I mean you no harm,"

"What do you want?" asked Yamaki after gathering confident.

"I've come to warn you…" echoed the Phantomon's voice, "I myself was selfish and cruel like you…and now I have been condemned to wear these chains for all eternity,"

"What are you talking about?" questioned the director not understanding what this Phantomon was talking about.  

"Tonight you will be visited by three Spirits," explained the Phantomon. 

"You will be visited by the first at 1 in the morning, the second at 2 and the third at 3," continued the ghost-type Digimon, "If you do not change your ways, your chains will be even heavier than mine." The Digimon smirked. 

"Wait, what is all this?" asked Yamaki who was still trying to understand all of this information.

"Remember, Yamaki, the first one at one, the second at two, and the third of three…" said Phantomon.

"Can't I take on all three at once and get it over with?" asked Yamaki. The Digimon ignored his question. 

"Listen to the Digimon…Listen to them….listen…" Phantomon's voice slowly began to fade as the Digimon disappeared. Then, just as Phantomon disappeared, main power was restored and the computers fired up again. Then suddenly…_Bang! Bang! Bang! The door burst open and 20 heavily armed security officers wielding M16s poured into the control room._

"Mr. Yamaki, are you alright?" asked one of the officers who noticed that Yamaki was scared stiff. 

"A Digimon, there was a Digimon here!" sputtered Yamaki.

The officer's faced formed a quizzical expression, "A Digimon? We didn't detect any Digimon,"

"It was a Phantomon! I saw him! He was covered in chains and had green eyes!" said Yamaki pointing to where the Digimon last stood.

"Are you sure you're alright sir?" questioned the Hypnos functionary, "Maybe you ought to sit down…take a stress pill, think things through…"

"I _am alright! I'm telling you I saw a Digimon! He said that three Digimon spirits would visit me!" shouted Yamaki exasperated. _

"Whatever you say sir…" said the security chief as took a step back.

"I'm telling you-" said Yamaki but paused when he noticed how ridiculous he sounded, and the fact that the security team gawking at him strangely.

"You're dismissed," said Yamaki finally. The team, relieved that they could finally leave, slowly exited the room.

"See I told you that Yamaki was going nuts," whispered one of the security officer.

"He's going to crack any minute," said another officer.

Yamaki growled and slammed the door shut when the last of the lowly operatives were out. After dealing with the security team, the director was back to his old sour self, "Humbug!"

Noticing that it was 11pm, Yamaki decide that he had better call it a night, so he packed his suit case and returned home.  

Yamaki fumbled to the keys to his door, "Humbug…three Spirits visiting me…" _Click. The door opened. "What a bunch of nonsense…" The worn-out man quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed. He then turn off the lamp and feel into a deep sleep. _

**The Ghost of the Christmas Past**

****

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Yamaki groaned covering his head with the pillow, "It can't be 0600 already," _

"No, no, no, silly!" piped a small innocent voice. Yamaki immediately opened his eyes and sat up but saw nothing. 

"Down here!" said the voice again. The man looked down and came face to face to with Calumon. The Rookie Digimon had a cute round face with bright green eyes. He had a small body, stubby hands and big feet. He also had gigantic ears which were extended and on his head was a red triangle.

"Hi-ya Yamaki! I'm Calumon!" said the little Digimon jumping up and down.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" demanded Yamaki.

"I can't do that Yamaki," said Calumon still jumping around, "I'm the Digimon Spirit of Christmas Past, I'm suppose to show you something, come with me!"

"A Digimon Spirit?" asked Yamaki with skepticism. "You want me to come with you?" 

"Yep!" said Calumon and grabbed Yamaki's hand. Then the strangest thing happened: he started to float! Yamaki screamed in horror but Calumon reassure him that everything would be fine. The tiny Digimon pulled Yamaki right through the bedroom windows. They were both hovering over Shinjuku. 

 "Take me back now!" shouted Yamaki.

"Sorry, I can't do that just yet!" said Calumon cheerfully and dragged Yamaki with him. Down below Yamaki saw Shinjuku Park. It was covered with snow and the likes were frozen and sparkled in the moonlight. 

"Where are you taking me?" asked Yamaki, looking down at the scenery. 

"Almost there!" said Calumon happily. Yamaki recognized the area. It appeared to be East Shinjuku **(SD: Hey let's see you think of something better!)  That was where he used to live before he worked at Hypnos. **

"East Shinjuku? Why are we here?" asked Yamaki as they stopped at the window of an apartment. 

"Look there!" pointed Calumon to the window. Yamaki pressed his hands on the window and glanced inside the apartment. Inside he saw 2 people dancing. It was a younger version of him. And the woman he was dancing with was Riley. It was him 10 years ago. The couple laughed as they waltzed around the den hand in hand.  

"See how happy you were back then Yamaki?" asked Calumon, "People loved you because you were so friendly, and now that Hypnos business made you all mean and evil." Calumon pouted.

"Why is it that you're always so mean to Digimon?" asked the Rookie Digimon. 

"So you want to know why? I'll tell you why…" said Yamaki.

*****Flash Back*****

_"It all started out just as any day. Why would you suspect anything? It was a perfect day, the birds were chirping, the grass was green, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. To everyone it was just another beautiful spring day, or so it would seem…"_

"Come on Yamaki, today's a beautiful day," said Mae.

"Go where? There's nothing to do," complained Yamaki, "I can't believed that you talked me into going for a picnic, sis," 

"It's better than staying cooped up in that computer lab all day," commented Mae, "Loosen up, you only live once,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Yamaki.

"Never mind, here's a good spot, it's nice a shady," said Mae, who was pointing to a tree under the shade.

 "Here, make yourself useful and set up the blanket," instructed Mae and threw him the basket and started to walk away.

"And where are you going?" asked Yamaki.

"Back to the car, I left my water bottle there," answered Yamaki's sister and continued walking away.

The young man sighed and did as he was told, opened the basket and began the unfold the blanket. Just as he was finished, setting the plates and sandwiches, Yamaki sat down to admire his handy work. 

"That wasn't so hard," he said to himself.

But then he noticed the strangest thing: there was what appeared to be fog floating in the air. It was just a thin layer at first but then it got thicker and thicker.

"Fog? In the middle of July?" asked Yamaki, "It wasn't suppose to be foggy today,"

The fog continued to thicken and thicken. Yamaki was now starting to get worried, There was no sigh of Mae and for some mysterious reason, the continued to grow bigger.   
  


Then for no apparent reason whatsoever, he heard people screaming.

The voices were coming from the parking lot-

"Mae!" shouted Yamaki as got up and ran into the thick grey void. 

"Mae! Where are you?!" hollered Yamaki at the top of his voice. 

"Yamaki! Over here!" shouted a femine voice.

Yamaki recognized the voice and found Mae hiding behind a car.

"Mae, are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Yamaki as he tried to comforted her.

"Over there- the park entrance," was all she could muster. 

Yamaki stuck his head over the car and saw a 50 foot monster destroying the area. The monster had grey skin with red strikes over it. He looked like a giant T-Rex

But even meaner. The dinosaur had sharp claws and teeth and had green fins on his back.

"GODZILLA!!!" shouted a man running for his life.

The monster let out a loud roar; "Fireball attack!" shouted the monster. The attack impacted on a car and it exploded.  

"Come on Mae let get out of here!" said Yamaki as he dragged his sister behind him. 

The DarkTyranamon noticed the two fleeing from the scene and he began to chase after them. 

"He's right behind us Yamaki!" screamed Mae.

"Just keep running!" shouted Yamaki, pushing her sister in front of him. 

"Fireball Attack!" shouted the Digimon and flung a Fireball near Mae. The attack impacted near Yamaki and it knocked him off his feet, leaving Mae defenseless. 

The young woman screamed as the Digimon came closer to her. 

"Get away from her!" shouted Yamaki. The 22 year old threw rocks at the Digimon in vein as he made a futile attempt to distract the Digimon. DarkTyranamon simply dusted himself off and continued to advance on the woman. 

The Digimon stopped about 40 foot from the terrorized girl; he let out a deafening roar, "Fireball Attack!" DarkTyranamon launched his deadly attack, full throttle and vaporized Mae. 

"No! Mae!" shouted Yamaki and then shortly passed out. 

_Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep…_

_"Pulse: 120"_

_"Blood Pressure: 140 over 70"_

_"Minor burns on his arms and chest,"_

"Where am I?" thought Yamaki. His vision was blurred. All he could make out was that he was on a bed…he appeared to be in a hospital. Yamaki was hooked to an IV and there were doctors around him. But he noticed a man in a black suit standing next to him.

"Can I talk to him?" asked the man in the suit.

"He's still a little weak, so try to keep it brief," said a doctor.

The man in the black suit looked down at him, "Yamaki how are you feeling?" 

"Who are you?" and blond man as he struggled to sit up.

"I am Zhao, I work for the Japanese Covert Ops," introduced the man, "I understand that you've had an…unfortunate accident with a Digimon,"

"You mean the monster that killed my sister," asked Yamaki with a hint of rage.

"Yes, they are artificial creatures that can slip in to our world," said Zhao in a calm voice.

"Digimon…" said Yamaki sourly.

"I'm offering you a change to avenge your sister's death," said Zhao.

"And what do I have to do?" asked Yamaki.

Zhao smiled, "I am the president of a program called Hypnos. It is a massive operation to destroy all Digimon. We need someone with extensive knowledge of computer programming and first hand experience with the beast itself, and that someone is you, Yamaki Will you help us destroy the Digimon.

"Yes, I will" said Yamaki, "I'll do whatever it takes to bring them down," 

_"From that day on, I vowed to avenge Mae's death I swore to eliminate all Digimon from the face of the Earth. I won't rest until all artificial life is destroyed," _

*****End Flashback*****

"So you see Digimon, I think that I have reason to be a little be cruel to Digimon" finished Yamaki, "They are an abomination and should be exterminated,"

"Well you bumped in to a few bad Digimon, big deal, there's plenty of us that are nice, like me," said Calumon flying around Yamaki's head. "All I want to do is have fffffffuuuuuuuunnnn!" 

"Just because you Digimon help defeat the D-Reaper doesn't mean that I have to like you," responded Yamaki.

Calumon's ears shrunk and he sulked, "Well, believe what you want, but the fact is that you were a way nicer guy before you joined Hypnos," said Calumon.

Yamaki scowled. The Digimon was right no matter how hard he tried to deny the facts. Calumon was right, he was happier when he was younger. All of that Digimon madness and the D-Reaper had turned his heart dark. He was always irritable and repelled every friendship and now he even fired Riley.

"I've seen enough of this, take me back," said Yamaki and turned his back from the dancing couple.

"Oh alright…" said Calumon reluctantly, giving up, "I sure hope that the other Digimon Spirits have a better chance making you change ways,"

"Fat chance, now take me back," said Yamaki.

"Why is it that 'fat chance' and 'slim chance' mean the same thing?" asked Calumon as he dragged Yamaki back to his apartment. 

"Take me back, _now," growled Yamaki._

Calumon sighed and let out a beam of red light from his small triangle. Immediately Yamaki's old apartment started to vanish until it turned into his bedroom. 

Suddenly for no apparent reason of all, the blond man stated to feel extremely drowsy like he hasn't slept in days. He just collapsed on his bed and drifted off in to a deep sleep….

**The Ghost of Christmas Present**

****

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong. Ding Dong. The loud ringing of the door bell woke up Yamaki from his sleep. _

"I'm coming!" shouted Yamaki fully awake now, "Who could it be at 2 in the morning?!"

When Yamaki opened the door, he came face to face with Leomon. The warrior Digimon had a muscular body and deep yellow skin. He also had golden hair. He also had a large fists which were balled up. Leomon wore a pair of worn out brown pants and carried a sword on his hip.

"Yamaki, I am the Digimon of Christmas Present," announced Leomon with his rugged voice.

"I suppose that you're here to make me change my ways?" Asked Yamaki. 

"Yes, that is my purpose here," said Leomon, "Take my hand," instructed the Digimon and extended his large hand towards the human.

Yamaki looked at it blankly for a moment but then decided to comply. He grasped Leomon's hand. As he did, a cyclone of powdery snow wrapped around Yamaki and the Digimon. When the cyclone died down he appeared to be in Janyuu's house. 

"Wait, won't they see me?" asked Yamaki.

"No," responded Leomon, "We exist outside of their dimension so they will not see us." 

"So what am I doing here?" questioned Yamaki.

"Wait and see," was the Digimon's reply.

There was a rattling of keys and the front door opened, and in stepped Janyuu. 

"Janyuu you're home late," answered Mrs. Wong and gave him a kiss.

He sighed," How's Suzy?" 

"Not well," responded Akira, "The doctor said that she may need surgery…"

"But he said that it wouldn't be necessary," said Janyuu shocked.

"Dr. Martok said that Suzy's condition is getting worse," said Akira crying, "Now that you lost your job, I'm not sure if we can afford it…" 

"Don't worry, Akira," said Janyuu hugging his wife, "Everything is going to be alright,"

"No, everything isn't going to be alright!" shouted Mrs. Wong.

"Shh!" warned Janyuu, "You'll wake up the kids."

Akira lowered her voice but was still crying, "Suzy is dieing and we need that money, and now Yamaki fired you, what are we going to do?!"

"Come on Akira, don't be too hard on Yamaki," said Janyuu, "After all, he is under a lot of pressure."

"Still I don't know what to do…" said Mrs. Wong still crying. 

  
"Don't worry we'll find a way," comforted Janyuu.

"I- I had no idea that he needed the money that badly…" said Yamaki guiltily, "Tell me, what will happen to Little Suzy.

"Without the surgery, she will die," said Leomon gravely, "and it will be your fault,"

"No…" scowled Yamaki, "This can't be happening.

"My time with you is nearly up, we must leave," said Leomon, as grey mist surrounded him and dematerialized him.

**The Ghost of Christmas Future**

 When Yamaki rematerialized, he realized that he was in the woods. The trees were bare; there was a dim full moon, which was covered by the clouds. The air was chilly and snow and ice covered the ground. 

_Thud.__ Thud. Thud. Thud. Yamaki heard foot steps. They were growing larger and larger. Then he saw a shadow. From the looks of it, the figure was huge and didn't look very friendly. When Yamaki squinted his eyes, he could make out a Digimon walking towards him. _

It was about 10 feet tall, It had a metal helmet and sturdy black armor. The Digimon had sharp claws and wore a red winged cape. 

"W-Wh-Who are you?" asked Yamaki, clearly afraid.

The Digimon growled, "I am the Spirit of the Christmas Future,"

"Y-You're a Cyberdramon aren't you?" asked Yamaki.

"Yes…I am," said Cyberdramon, "Come with me…I must show you something,"

The Digimon showed him into an old abandoned church. It was old and dusty. The interior was covered with cobwebs and the red carpet the covered the aisle was full of holes and mold. On the altar were 2 candles, giving off little light. And just below the altar, there was a coffin on a bench, and a priest who was reading his final blessings from a Bible. 

_"…Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for thou art with me…"_

_"…Thy rod and Thy staff, they comfort me…"_

Yamaki started around the worn down church, but his eyes were glued to the coffin. 

"Who is that in the coffin? There's no one here to mourn his death," asked Yamaki.

_"…Let thy repent, lest thy punishment be greater than I can bear…" _

"Are you sure that you want to know?" asked Cyberdramon with his rugged voice.

_"…Ye are the salt of the earth: but if the salt have lost his savior, wherewith shall it be salted?"_

Yamaki stared at the coffin and though long an hard and made up his mind, "Yes, I want to know, show me Cyberdramon who is it?"

_"…And if ye have befouled the earth with his sins, may he be tossed in to the river of fire for all eternity…"_

"Open the casket and see for yourself…" said Cyberdramon. 

Yamaki slowly walked up to the altar. He grasped the handle of the coffin firmly and opened it carefully. When Yamaki started into the coffin he was so shocked that he turned as white as snow. The man in the coffin was him! 

"No…no…this can't be real!" shouted Yamaki in horror. He backed away and accidentally fell down the altar steps. 

"Please Digimon Spirit, tell me that this isn't my fate!" begged Yamaki on his knees, 

_"We have made a covenant with death, and with hell are we at agreement." Concluded the priest and closed the Bible in one swift motion. _

"Please tell me that I will not be condemned to this lonely fate!" pleaded Yamaki.

Cyberdramon said nothing but simply snapped his finger and immediately 4 Bakamon de-cloaked right in front of him. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Yamaki as the Digimon came grabbed him. The blond man flailed in vein as the Bakamon dragged him out of the church and into the cemetery in the back.

The cemetery was full of old gravestones covered with moss and patches of grass. A small blanket of grey fog covered the ground. The Digimon dragged Yamaki to a tomb stone which said: 

**Mitsuo**** Yamaki **

**1957-2002**

**A man that can conquer anything -except for his ignorance.******

"No! Please let me go!" said Yamaki, squirming form the ghost's grip, "I can change!" 

The Bakamon dragged Yamaki to an open pit. 

"Please don't do this! All I need is one more chance,"  shouted Yamaki. The Bakamon threw him into a coffin and lock it shut.

"No! No! Let me out!" shouted Yamaki, pounding on the door, "I only need one more chance!" 

Cyberdramon walked over the coffin and unrolled a scroll and he read from it, " 'Mitsuo Yamaki, you are accused of being cruel and evil, and by your with your sour heart, you will be responsible for Suisse Wong's future death, it is the decision of the Digimon Sovereign that you will be brought to justice,' " 

The Bakamon lifted the casket and dumped it into the pit and began filling it with dirt.

"No! Please! Just give me one more chance!" pleaded Yamaki desperately, "I'll merciful, I'll remember what you have told me. Please don't let this be my fate!" 

**The End Result**

"…no…please…one more chance…I can change!"  Shouted Yamaki but then realized that he was flailing wildly in his bed. 

"I'm-I'm alive!" said Yamaki in disbelief, "I'm not in the coffin anymore!"

"The spirits! They must have given me another chance!" said Yamaki happily.

"What day is it? What day?" asked Yamaki, "He check it laptop, it was December 25th! The sovereigns gave him another chance!

"The Monster Makers, Riley, they're all at Rika's party, I know just the surprise for them!" said Yamaki happily. He then immediately got out of bed and put on his best suit and headed to store and bough everything there. He bought a turkey, pudding, fruitcake, mash potatoes, cranberry sauce, eggnog, corn, everything!

Then he went back to the store where he ate yesterday, "Waiter give me that Christmas Special. What the hell, give me a hundred of them!" said Yamaki and emptied out his wallet and scrambled out. 

Yamaki drove to Rika's house as fast of he could and knocked of the door. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Who is it?" asked Rika's grandmother as she opened the door. 

"It's me, Yamaki!" said the director happily and shook her hand, "Now just where is everybody?" 

"They're in the back I'll show you to-" said Rika's grandmother but Yamaki was gone before the even finished her sentence. 

  
"Merry Christmas!" said Yamaki as he burst into the den.

"Yamaki? What are you doing here?" asked Shubumi in surprise.

"Well I'm here for the party that's what!" exclaimed Yamaki as the unwrapped the food he bought. 

"But didn't you say that "Christmas was just another day on the calendar?" asked Janyuu.

"That Yamaki is long dead, say hello the new cheerful Yamaki!" 

"Er…that's great Mr. Yamaki…" said Takato.

"Today is such a great day for a Christmas party, in fact, as a Christmas present, I'm re-hiring all of the staff and I'm going to give you all a $1000 Christmas bonus,"

Everyone was flabbergasted; they didn't know what do say. 

"And that's not all, here's present for everybody!" announced Yamaki and handed out present to everyone from a big sack.

"Hey cool! A MP3 Player, thanks Mr. Yamaki!" said Kazu as he opened his present.

"Wow! An Xbox!" said Ryo.

"Cool! It's a 200GB hard drive!" said Kenta.

"Hot damn! $300! You ain't half bad Mr. Yamaki," said Takato.

"And Janyuu, I've heard that you need Suisse needs surgery, so I'm going to write you a giant paycheck when you get back."  

"Thank You Yamaki, thank you!" said Janyuu happily as he hugged his daughter.

"Here Yamaki," said Dolphin and handed him a glass of wine, "Why don't do give the toast?" 

"Well I'm a little rusty…in fact, I've never done it before, but here it goes," said Yamaki and raised his glass, "To second chances and a new year," 

"Here, here!" said everyone in unison and took a sip of his drink.

"Mewy Christmas Everwybody!" said Suzy happily. 

**The End**

**Merry Christmas To All, And To All A Good Night**

**SD: And there you have it. Some of you may notice that this story was posted on the 26th. I _was planning to post it on the 25th but __ssssssssssssomebody__ didn't bother to beta read my story on time. Well, Merry Christmas and plz review!!! _**

It's now 0211 and I'm going to sleep. G'ngiht all!!!


End file.
